


Payback?

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Humor, M/M, Prank War, Sam's POV, based off a vine, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had enough of the complex pranks Dean would pull on him. It was time to go simple. But simple turned out to be the most complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this [vine](http://infiniteescape-dreams.tumblr.com/post/123650607314/imagine-your-otp)

Sam has had enough. He looks down his beer drenched body and groaned. He had an appointment with the scholarship office today and he definitely did not have enough time to clean up and set up a prank for Dean. Maybe he’ll go simple. Simple might turn out to be better. But right now, he needs to get this alcohol odor off of himself. 

After the shower, Sam runs down the dorm hall and sees a sock on Dean’s door handle. This was perfect. He’ll just run in there, scare the crap out of him and watch him scream like a girl in front of the chick he brought to bed. 

He quietly opens the door and sees him sleeping with his torso bare but the girl was nowhere in sight. Sam sighs and is about to turn around and leave but sees something move besides Dean. This was perfect. 

He looks back towards the hall and sees it’s empty. It was 6 in the morning on a Saturday. He takes his phone out and turns a video on. Looking around he stops and wonders where Cas is. Cas would never let Dean keep a girl in their dorm room for more than 4 hours. He probably bunked with his brother. Cas needed payback for all the times Dean brought a girl in and kicked him out and Sam wanted payback too. This was perfect. 

Sam presses the record button and smiles to the camera. He turns around the turns the light on and takes a deep breathe as he smirks at the sleeping, annoying brother he has. 

“WAKE UP, YOU JERK!!!” Sam yells as loudly as he could. 

“What!” Dean groans as tries to get up but bangs his head on the headboard. 

Sam starts laughing, as the person next to Dean starts moving. 

“What the fuck?” the woman-wait-man said. 

Sam’s eyes widen as Cas’s face emerges from behind Dean and the blanket falls and pools around his waist. Cas was half naked. Dean was half naked. 

“Goddamn it, Sam.” Dean lies back down and covers his face embarrassment. 

“Sam, it’s to early. I want go back to sleep. Annoy your brother later.” Cas states. He then wraps his hands around Dean and snuggles in to go back to sleep. 

“Sam…” Dean starts. 

“I-I have to go to a meeting. We are so talking about this during lunch. Meet me at the Roadhouse Diner at 11.” Sam smirks. 

“Sam.” Dean sighs. 

“No. No. No. We are talking about this. Cas you’re coming too.” Sam sternly says. 

He hears Cas grumble a yes and sees him snuggle even deeper into Dean’s side. Dean looks down at the messy haired roommate and smiles. Sam looks at the scene in awe. He totally knew they would get together. It was just the matter of time. He is happy for is brother and for Cas. 

“Sam, don’t you have to go to a meeting? Also are you recording this?” Dean grumbles. 

“Recording?” Sam panics. “No, of course not.” 

Sam puts his phone away and speeds out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/)


End file.
